Often it is desirable to modify a document in some way before reproducing it for distribution to others. For example, a user may wish to alter (e.g., redact, highlight, etc.) portions of text or images in a document before distributing it in order to maintain confidentiality. Typically, the user manually reviews the document and designates portions of the document for alteration prior to production.